Something Blue
by justagirl8225
Summary: All she had to do was survive nine days in paradise and a wedding in Vegas. How hard could that be? A/U. Trish/Jericho, Lita/Punk, Mickie/Cena, Maria/A.J Styles. Others appearing. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No person, place or thing you recognize belongs to me. I lay claim to any OC's that may appear and the plot.

**Pairings/Primary Characters: **Trish/Jericho, Maria/A.J Styles, Mickie/Cena, Lita/Punk; also includes Lance Storm, Raven, Alex Shelley, Victoria, Kelly Kelly

**Notes: **This is a completely A/U piece with a mixture of real names and wrestling names. Some people are related, I'll try to clarify everything in story but if there's something that's unclear, let me know.

**~*~**

Amy Dumas yawned, stretching her legs out as far as she could in the cramped airport terminal. She hadn't really expected for quite this many people to be taking an international flight to Costa Rica, but then again, two months ago; she hadn't really expected to be taking this trip. Although, as the redhead impatiently checked her wristwatch, Amy reminded herself that her childhood best friend had always been just a little over the top. And the Stratus family had never spared any expense when Trish was growing up, so why should now be any different? Even if the sole purpose behind the vacation was for the members of the wedding party to bond, Amy couldn't help but shake her head a little... her best friend, though she loved her like family, had always been on the spoiled side. Plus, if anything, the vacation and the subsequent wedding would be a welcomed break from her normally busy life in Orlando. Working for Disney certainly had it's benefits, but it also meant being extremely busy at certain times of the year.

A frown creased at the corners of her mouth, Amy loved her job, really she did but it was so busy at this time of the year.

Not to mention, the vacation/bonding trip would be a much needed separation from her on again, off again boyfriend; Amy pursing her lips slightly at the thought of him. Usually he wasn't that bad of a person, he had his moments like most people; but when she had mentioned the trip … and going without him … he'd nearly thrown a temper tantrum. Amy understood his side of things, of course, but she also didn't understand why he couldn't just trust her... sighing, she ran a hand through her hair; removing a folded sheet of paper from the outer pocket of her carry-on. Thinking ahead, she also brought out the itinerary for the upcoming trip; the woman thankful that mostly everything was done digitally now so she wouldn't have to worry about losing her boarding pass.

_Subject: Wedding Plans!_

_Hey future maid of honor, just sending along the itinerary for the Costa Rica trip and the itinerary for Las Vegas. I can't believe the wedding is a month away! As the detailed itinerary will show you, we'll be in Costa Rica for nine days; but it'll only be the main members of the wedding party so you can all bond and stuff :) Or get re-acquainted, if you get my drift ;) After that, we'll head back to Las Vegas-- and no, don't believe what my stupid brother A.J tells you; Chris and I are not getting married at some stupid drive-thru chapel with Elvis. Like my parents would really let that happen anyway. My bachelorette party and Chris' bachelor party are both taking place in Las Vegas, of course. I know it won't be your first trip there, but it should still be a lot of fun, right?_

_Anyway, I'll see you when you land in Costa Rica!_

_All of my love,_

_Trish_

_p.s. Tell Randy when he's being less of an asshole, he can always join us in Vegas :P_

In his defense, Randy had at least been kind enough to drive her to the airport that morning … and he'd also agreed to water the house plants and feed the fish. Even if he was still rather put-off by the fact that Trish had left him out of the big Costa Rica trip; provided he could get the time off … he fully intended on joining her in Las Vegas for the wedding. And after the fight they'd had last night when she was packing; Amy didn't know if she was thankful for that or not. Checking her wrist watch one more time, the redhead then folded up the printed e-mail; tucking back it back into the side pocket of her carry on. Right now she wasn't going to dwell about Randy or the petty fight they had; right now she was going to focus on her upcoming flight. A flight, according to the itinerary, that would connect in Houston before continuing on to San Jose.

And somehow, in the back of her mind, Amy couldn't shake the feeling that this vacation/bonding experience, was going to change her life.

_**Later in Houston...**_

Amy gritted her teeth, clutching her carry-on tightly as she raced through the airport to get to the next gate. If she missed her flight... determination set in her eyes as she wove through the crowds. Nothing was going to keep her from missing the connecting flight to San Jose. And finally she saw the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel … or at the very least, the gate that she was trying to reach. Luckily, her race through the airport had provided her with a few minutes to sit down; but no sooner had she sat down did she find the seat next to her occupied... trying to be inconspicuous about it; Amy glanced sideways, pretending to be more interested in the wall than the man sitting next to her. But, as hazel eyes just barely caught sight of a tattooed arm...

"I'm Phil," the sound of his voice brought her attention to his face, "Phil Brooks, nice to meet you."

"Amy Dumas," she replied politely, her eyes catching his amused green. "Nice to meet you," the redhead added as an afterthought.

He studied her closely, "... you aren't Cry-Baby Amy... are you?"

She stiffened almost instantly, no one had called her that since high school. "P.J Brooks," Amy nearly spit out the name in distaste, "of all the people to run into."

Phil grinned at her, "oh come on Ames, it's been years."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "not long enough in my opinion." Her eyes narrowed, "and don't call me Ames, only my friends call me that. You did nothing but torment me, all through day care, kindergarten, elementary school--"

"Okay, so I wasn't the nicest person back then, but people change." He held up his hands in defense when she glared, "what're you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for a flight, obviously," she pressed her lips into a thin line, "I'm going to Costa Rica for--"

"Nine days?" Phil finished with an amused smirk, "for the Stratus-Jericho bonding trip?"

Amy cringed, "next thing you're going to tell me is that your Chris' best man." And when his smirk only widened, the redhead buried her face in her hands.

Of all the people to run into, it just had to be her childhood tormentor. Not that she would ever admit to the huge crush that she had on him back then... but that was then. Now, well they were both adults, they hadn't dealt with each other since graduation. And at the very least, Phil was a familiar face for the upcoming flight. Not that Amy planned on speaking with him at any time during that flight; it was the principle of the thing... and the redhead was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to hear the boarding announcement; Phil grabbing her carry-on and waving his free hand in front of her face to get her attention. Unfortunately, the flight attendant seemed to interpret that as them wanting to sit together … and since they'd somehow both managed to wrangle first class seating. Amy sighed as she seated herself, sinking into the luxurious seat; it was going to be a very long two weeks ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

At the age of 27 and working for a company like Disney, Amy had already done her fair share of traveling and suffice it to say; she was far from fearful of flights. This time around, however, the circumstances were slightly different; thanks in great part to the man seated next to her. And certainly, she hadn't made any effort to contact this man since their high school graduation nine years ago. But that didn't mean that she had forgotten anything... still, it hadn't been all that bad.

_**Early Spring - 2000 – Baltimore, Maryland**_

Nearly 18 years old, Amy couldn't wait for graduation. In fact, the redheaded teen was probably looking forward to graduation more than anything-- including her upcoming 18th birthday. For one, graduating meant looking ahead to college but before that; it meant one last vacation with her best friends Trish, Maria and Mickie. Unfortunately, before they could plan for that … they still had to endure the graduation ceremony and the dreaded Senior Prom. Or, at least in Amy's case, it was a dreaded situation. For convenience sake, and because the system always seemed to work, the redhead would be attending Prom with her arch nemesis and ever present thorn in her side- Phillip 'PJ' Brooks. Thankfully this would be the last dance she would ever have to attend with him; Amy ever grateful for that fact.

"Amy, your friends are here!"

"Be right down mom!" Amy sighed, sweeping her hair into ponytail. Today they were all going to pick out their prom dresses; Maria and Trish more excited about the prospect than Mickie and Amy, but that was to be expected.

"Don't stay out too late, honey."

"I won't mom, I promise." Flashing her friends a quick smile, Amy grabbed her messenger bag from the coat stand. "Let's get this over with already."

Trish rolled her eyes, waiting for the redhead to buckle her seatbelt. "It's Prom, Ames, try to act a little more enthused."

Maria grinned from her spot next to Mickie, "yeah seriously you two-- lighten up!"

Mickie snorted, "easy enough for you two to say, the two of you actually like this stupid dressing up crap."

"Exactly," Amy put in as Trish backed the car out of the driveway, "when have Micks and I readily agreed to go dress shopping--"

"Or any type of shopping."

"With the two of you?"

Maria shook her head, "well at least this will be the last time right? Or for formal wear anyway because then we'll have to pick out our dresses for the graduation party that Trish and A.J's parents are throwing."

Mickie sighed, "I just can't believe it's already been fourteen years."

Amy grinned, "I can't believe we haven't tried to kill each other yet."

"That's just because P.J isn't going with us," Trish sent a sideways glance to the redhead in the passengers seat, "you know Ames, he really isn't that bad—"

"Fighting a losing war, Trishers." Amy tapped her fingernails against the window, "we have tried to get along and it works, so long as he's not attempting to speak to me and doesn't touch me."

Mickie kicked the back of Amy's seat none to gently, "if Phil really bothers you that much, I know of a few guys who would love to take you to the Prom."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I've already turned them down, Micks... as annoying as he can be and as much of a pain in my ass as he is... I guess, it just wouldn't seem right."

Maria giggled, "now if you two would just stop fighting with each other, maybe then you'd realize how much you actually like each other."

"Yeah, right!" Amy exclaimed indignantly, "I like him as much as I like a pop quiz."

The playful argument ensued for the duration of the short trip from their neighborhood to the mall. The argument a common occurrence between the four girls, had become more common place since they'd started high school four years ago. Amy and Mickie had always been quick to argue that, just because Chris was dating Trish and A.J was dating Maria, didn't automatically mean that the redhead had to date Phil or that the brunette had to date Rob. But, it just worked out that way whenever they were making plans for a school dance or something similar. Everyone paired off, no one was left out. All was balanced, if not a little violent.

_**Present Time – San Jose, Costa Rica**_

Of those in the bridal party, Mickie James had arrived first; but that was also due to the fact that she was currently working in San Diego and therefor, had the shortest distance to fly. The brunette knew that Maria was flying in from Baltimore, Victoria was flying in from Las Vegas with Trish and Chris, Trish's cousin Kelly would be flying in from Seattle and Amy was flying in from Orlando. And while she was at least acquainted with Kelly and Victoria, Mickie couldn't wait to see Amy and Maria again. They did try to meet up at least four times a year, just to catch up and for a needed break from the usual hustle and bustle; but this past year had been more difficult. Amy had been extremely busy, Mickie was between jobs, Trish was tangled up in wedding plans and Maria... well, they weren't quite certain as to what was going on with Maria.

"Mickie?" A voice whispered from behind the brunette, "Mickie James, is that you?"

The woman in question turned, removing her sunglasses as she blinked in shock. "Maria Kanellis, what the hell happened to you?"

"Shh!" Maria hissed, "keep it down, Micks. We're in the middle of baggage claim!"

"I don't give a damn." Mickie frowned as she took in her friend's appearance, "you're too skinny, 'Ria."

Maria sighed, "that's fashion, Micks. And you know it."

The brunette shook her head, "this isn't fashion Maria, this is a problem. You're practically a walking skeleton."

"It's not that bad all the time, Mickie. I just had to shed a few pounds for the most recent photo-shoot, otherwise I was going to lose it to--"

"It's not worth it, Maria." Mickie held up a hand when Maria opened her mouth to argue, "look … I promise I won't bring this up again but only if you promise me that you'll find a new job. I get that modeling pays well but it's not worth it."

Once Maria had promised, Mickie backed off; the brunette assisting her friend with collecting her luggage from the carousel. And they'd just finished loading Maria's suitcases when Victoria, Kelly, Trish and Chris sauntered into the baggage claim area. It wasn't long after they arrived that A.J, Scott, Lance and Alex also arrived, nearly completing the wedding party. In fact, the only people missing were the maid of honor and the best man...

"Ames should be here any minute," Trish glanced down at her wrist watch, "she sent me a copy of her flight itinerary and baring any delays, her flight should be touching down soon."

"Phil said he was flying out of Houston," Chris mentioned casually, "something about his latest assignment being there."

Mickie seated herself on a stack of suitcases, "what is he up to these days, anyway?"

Chris chuckled, "freelance journalism. Music industry, mostly, but this most recent job was covering a video game convention."

Trish sighed, "Amy is about ready to quit her job, she works for Disney still, but after she finished up that one graduate program; they switched her to a different department."

Maria opened her mouth to say something when the sound of arguing voices reached their ears. And not only were they arguing, but it was a very familiar set of voices arguing.

"I saved you from a landslide of baggage and this is thanks I get?"

"I didn't ask you to save me, asshole. I don't need you to save me!"

Amy and Phil, still oblivious to their companions, continued to argue as they made their way into the baggage claim area. Trish and Chris exchanged worried looks, Mickie, Maria and A.J observing with sheer amusement. Somethings, it seemed, never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish pinched the bridge of her nose, the blond woman currently seated on one side of the stretch limo that was taking them from the airport to the hotel. The guys, conveniently, were seated across from them. Except for Amy and Phil, given their absolute maturity, had decided to take the two seats at the exact opposite ends of the limo. Since the incident in the plane that spilled over into the baggage claim; neither Phil or Amy had said a word to each other … or to anyone else for that matter; the remaining members of the wedding party watching the two in idle amusement and frustration. And it was ridiculous, really, all of them in their late twenties and supposedly past immature antics...

Trish arched an eyebrow at her best friend, the blond seated closest to the silent redhead. "Look, I'm not going to ask the two of you to kiss and make up or anything like that, but could you please act like adults? It's been years since the two of you have seen each other and I'd like to think that would be plenty of time for both of you to get over whatever happened." She held up a hand when Amy opened her mouth to protest, "I love you like a sister, Ames, but please … it's for my wedding. So for my sake, could you two please call a truce until the wedding is over?"

Amy inhaled slowly, exhaling equally; "because it's your wedding, because you asked me to be the maid of honor and more importantly, because we're adults... I'm willing to temporarily put this grudge on hold."

Ten sets of eyes shifted in near unison towards the opposite end of the limo, Phil giving a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever, I never really had a problem to begin with. She's the one who--"

"You promised," Trish interrupted sharply, "the two of you are in your twenties, not your teens. Act like it."

The remainder of the limo ride continued in silence, albeit somewhat tense silence, but still it was silence. And really, Amy knew that Trish had a perfectly valid point.. plenty of time had indeed passed, but with the stress from her job and Randy; the redhead hadn't been in the best of moods to begin with.

"Ames?" Maria's soft spoken voice broke through the redhead's train of thought, "we're at the hotel."

"Thanks 'Ria," Amy sent her friend a smile, waiting until everyone had exited the limo before she did the same.

Chris grunted as he hauled suitcases from the trunk, "I'm surprised the plane didn't crash with all the junk you packed."

Trish huffed, "I'll have you know, that I didn't pack junk. I merely went with the list of suggested items--"

"And packed triplicates of everything?"

"Stop whining and be a man!"

Victoria shook her head, "ah... L'Amour." Turning her amused glance to Amy, the dark haired woman extended a hand. "I'm Victoria Varon, by the way. I was Trish's college room-mate and currently, one of Chris' co-workers."

"Amy Dumas," the redhead shook her hand briefly, "I grew up with Chris and Trish."

Similar introductions were made between the rest of the wedding party and once those were out of the way; Alex, A.J, Phil, Scott and Lance had been roped into hauling suitcases to the hotel lobby. The women followed at a more leisurely pace, Trish also keeping an eye out for signs of their tour guide.

"Hey Trishers," Kelly questioned as they finally reached the lobby, "I have my itinerary with me, I've read through it just to make sure... but, how are doing all of this stuff?"

"Oh, well, some of it is provided by the hotel and some of it, we have to meet with a tour guide." Trish removed her sunglasses, tucking them neatly into her pocket; "today, since we've just arrived, we won't be doing too much. I just wanted to check in with our tour guide."

Lance, the first of the men to reach the lobby, sent the bride-to-be a speculative look; "the itinerary also mentioned alternative activities, but did not specify further."

Trish nodded absently, "the tour guide will cover that on the day of the activity. Don't worry Lance, Chris and I took everything into consideration."

"After hauling all of this crap," A.J began as he joined the growing crowd, "I'm about ready to just call it a day, now."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "you wimp, the parking lot wasn't even that far and it's not like all of the bags weigh a ton."

"Not that far?" Alex spoke up incredulously, "the limo was at the bottom of a hill."

"Which really wasn't that long," Mickie pointed out tactfully, "so I really don't see why you're complaining."

Scott slid the suitcases in his possession to the growing pile, "perhaps it wasn't that long, but the incline was rather steep."

Maria shook her head, "well it's not like you guys were walking up the hill in high heels."

"Maybe not," Phil seemingly agreed as he finally reached the lobby, "but we were carrying twice as many suitcases as we originally started with."

"Aww, poor baby need a massage?"Amy teased before taking her suitcases from the prominently tattooed man. "Thank you, by the way, for carrying my stuff."

Phil shrugged, "no big, you can pay me back by giving me that massage."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't offering." Grumbling under her breath, she pulled out her cell phone from the pocket of her carry-on.

Chris blinked as the redhead bustled past him, "where is she going?"

"Something about checking in with her boss and then her over bearing boyfriend," Phil recounted easily, "or it could have been over bearing boss and then her boyfriend. One of the two."

"Working on a vacation?" Chris shook his head, "that can't very healthy."

Phil observed the birds flocking away from the redhead, "neither is her temper from the looks of it." He glanced back to the pile of suitcases, "how much longer until we check-in?"

The blond man shrugged, "shouldn't take too much longer … Trish just needs to talk to the tour guide and travel agent, then she'll get us all settled."

The dark haired man nodded, "it's probably a good thing we're all headed to that hot springs today." And at Chris' questioning look, Phil shrugged. "Between that little uphill climb and otherwise, the start of this vacation in paradise has been anything but."

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his friend's assessment, clapping a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Well, think of it this way then, if it's started out this shitty, it can only get better from here, right?"

Phil opened his mouth to reply, only to shut it quickly when there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. "You were saying?"

"At least it's not raining yet?"

And no sooner had the words left Chris' mouth did the previously clear skies open up. Most of the wedding party observed from the safety of the lobby, Chris and Phil still standing underneath a covered area. Or at least they were standing there until Phil was handed an umbrella; and with one pointed look from Trish and a glare from Mickie … he set out back down the hill to retrieve the rain soaked redhead.

.

.

.

All previous notes and disclaimers still apply, thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

By some small miracle, all members of the wedding party had made it safely through check in, a late lunch and a viewing of a volcano eruption. Dinner, for whatever reasons or another, was left to their own means; Chris and Trish opting to dine alone while Victoria, Amy, Kelly, Maria and Mickie ordered in for room service. Slightly following the lead of the female members of the wedding party; Alex, A.J, Scott, Lance and Phil opted to brave the restaurant downstairs... but whether that was because they were actually hungry or if they were trying to avoid two rather ticked off women.. and that hadn't been their fault really, Alex and A.J had apologized profusely to Maria and Kelly from the base of the volcano all the way back to the hotel. As the two had tried to explain, it wasn't like they had planted that particular tree to the side of the path and they hadn't put the puddle of mud near the side of the path. The two did take responsibility for tripping into the two women, even if that hadn't been entirely their fault either. Really, they would look back at it later and laugh, but at the time... it had been far from amusing.

Maria pushed damp strands of hair behind her ears, "maybe A.J didn't do it on purpose this time, but I know he did it on purpose that one time. Right after the homecoming dance," a pointed look was directed towards Amy and Mickie. "You two remember that night, don't you?"

Mickie's forehead etched in confusion, "umm... there were four homecoming dances that you and Trishers dragged us to, so you're going to have to be a little more specific, 'Ria."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure she means Senior year, the after party at Jeff's remember?"

"Oh yeah," Mickie scrunched up her nose, "but that wasn't a puddle of mud, that was a swimming pool. And it wasn't just A.J that did it because Phil and Jeff's moron brother Matt were just as guilty."

"To make a slightly long story short," Maria smoothed down her tank top, "Ames, Micks and I were on the receiving end of a trip to the swimming pool thanks to A.J, Phil and Matt. We were still in our homecoming dresses and we had only just gotten to the party."

The redhead nodded, "so we were more or less soaked, our dresses were pretty much ruined and we ended up borrowing sets of clothes from Jeff for the night." Shrugging, Amy continued, "we got them back, of course, we always did."

Victoria plucked a piece of kiwi from the fruit platter, "will they be at the wedding? Jeff and Matt, I mean."

"Jeff will be," Amy replied first and then paused to take a slow sip of her fruit smoothie, "I'm not sure about Matt though, no one has really heard from him since high school."

"Plus, Phil and Matt never really got along, they always got into fights but Phil also got into a lot of fights back then... no one really got along with Matt anyway but that's because both him and his brother are a little out there... Jeff's a sweetheart, from what I remember though." Mickie polished off the last of the grapes, "I'm bored."

Maria sent an amused look towards her friend, "well there's a pool downstairs, and a jacuzzi, we could always head down there?"

Kelly nodded her agreement, "and we can all trade stories and whatever, get to know each other." She smiled brightly, "that is the point of this vacation anyway, isn't it?"

Mickie grinned, "if I had known that Scott was half this interesting back in high school, I would have talked to him more."

Maria rolled her eyes, "the only reason you never talked to Scott is because Scott never talked to anyone... he always kept to himself. No one ever really heard him speak until graduation when he had to give his valedictorian speech."

"And yet, he was friends with Chris 'the Loudmouth' Jericho for years," Amy mused as she got out her bikini and a towel. "I only talked to Scott once or twice and that was for projects."

"Are we just going to stand around and talk or are we going to the pool?" Victoria questioned as Kelly, Maria and Mickie continued to chit-chat, "come on, let's go... we've got an early start tomorrow and I want to relax a little."

Approximately fifteen minutes later and the five women were downstairs in the jacuzzi, they would have been in the pool but decided that the jacuzzi was better suited for their needs. Added to that, the pool wasn't exactly empty by the time they had gotten downstairs. Not only were the five members of the male half of the wedding party downstairs, but so were several rowdy college kids. While they didn't exactly mind Lance, Phil, A.J, Alex and Scott; the prospect of dealing with drunken college kids really wasn't on their agenda and thusly, the five women stayed put in the jacuzzi. For now, they reasoned, letting the guys deal with them would be the wiser of the limited options... none of them very keen on leaving the comforting waters of the jacuzzi just yet anyway. Plus, from the safety of the jacuzzi, they could observe their male counterparts without fear of eavesdropping. They would have been content to remain in their bubbly sanctuary if not for three of the drunk frat boys heading their way; one settling inserting himself rather awkwardly between Maria and Amy.

And while there are several ways to woo a woman, calling them doll face while ogling their breasts was not one of them.

"Tell your boyfriend he owes me," Phil whispered to the redhead, close enough for her to hear but not enough for the inebriated college boy to hear. "Because I could just as easily take a picture for some blackmail, but since I'm such a nice guy... I'll help you out."

True to his word, he did help her out … both literally and figuratively, gently hauling the redhead out of the jacuzzi tub and into his arms.

Amy glared as they stood on the deck area between the jacuzzi and the pool, "you can put me down at any time now."

Phil looked amused, but did not oblige her request, "and the least you could do is say thank you."

A.J sent the redhead a charming grin, "y'all want to play chicken against me and 'Ria for old times sake?"

"Sure," Phil replied for them both, nearly setting the redhead on her feet, "come on Ames, we were damn near unbeatable before."

"Undefeated, actually..." Amy reached up to secure her hair into a low ponytail, "just remember this much, Phil... you drop me on purpose or if my bikini top becomes untied? I'll drown you and make it look like an accident."

The tattooed man laughed, "still like it rough, huh?" He ducked when she swatted at his shoulder, "now now... no violence, unless it's necessary."

Amy rolled her eyes, but hopped into the pool after he did; the two waiting for A.J and Maria to get situated before Phil settled the redhead on his shoulders. With seemingly practiced ease, she hooked her feet together behind his back, the pair then lining up opposite A.J and Maria to begin the first match.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but the plot and any OC's that may appear.


End file.
